


New Revelations

by Kariver



Series: SuperCorpArrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humour, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot Twists, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp, SuperCorpArrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariver/pseuds/Kariver
Summary: Oliver thought that he had died after defeating Anti Monitor. But he finds out that not only he's alive, but the crisis had caused multiple changes to the reality. Finally all the Heroes team up to defeat the Reverse Flash, who was working with the Anti Monitor to carry out his plans. SuperCorp and SuperArrow.[SuperCorpArrow]
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorpArrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	New Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarryMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/gifts), [KarryBeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/gifts).



> This is my response to the Millmaverse's Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth Couples Challenge. I wanted to get it up by Friday, but unfortunately couldn't.
> 
> While I like the pairing of Oliver/Kara [Superarrow], I also like Kara/Lena [Supercorp] at the same time. So I combined the two together for this story. Please let me know what you think about it.

Oliver felt some sort of light on his face. It would be sunlight most probably, after all he had spent enough time on the island to experience it. The fuselage did have cracks through which sunlight always managed to creep in. What was weird that he felt like he was energised by the sunlight, like it had rejuvenating effect on him.

  
He remembered dying at the dawn of time with Sara and Barry by his side, telling them to keep going and never stop.

  
Then was he in afterlife? Or some sort of dimension like it? No. It felt like he was in a bed, but he didn't recognize sleeping in it, as far as he could recall. Where was he?

  
He then realized that he had an arm kept around someone. He looked to the side to see the face, but the features seemed quite familiar. _Wait a minute....is it Kara?_

  
.................................

  
Kara felt sunlight shining on her face. She loved the calm and serenity while waking up in the morning. Although it was rare, considering there was always some situation in National city that needed the Supergirl's aid. It seemed like today was not one of those days. She smiled, as she would have the time to unwind after the battle at the dawn of time.

  
She realised that she had her arm wrapped around someone. She slowly open her eyes and saw the face of the person she was with. _Lena, what's she doing here? Wait a minute, I think there is someone else here too. Whose arm is around me?_ She shot up, moving the sheets. _Please tell me I didn't had a one night stand. Who......Oliver?_

  
...........

  
Lena yawned "Good morning Kar" giving her a peck on the cheek. She then looked towards Oliver "Good morning Ollie".

  
Kara was surprised at the fact that not only Lena but Oliver was also with her in the bed. _What is going on?_

  
Kara hesitantly asked "What are you guys doing here.... wait, I thought you had died, Oliver. Rao, you're alive!" She immediately hugged him without giving him the time to react.

  
Oliver was a bit uncomfortable due to being suddenly hugged, but realized that despite her strong grip, he didn't feel being squished. _Weird_.

  
After few seconds she separated, then looked over to Lena, who was smiling. "Lena, what are you doing here?"

  
The smile faded and Lena sighed "Please tell me it's isn't similar to what happened last year!!"

  
Oliver didn't recognize the woman who was also there, but Kara sure did. He needed to tread carefully. He asked "uh..last year?"

  
"Yeah, last year, both of you got switched! Kara became the Green Arrow while you were Supergirl!" eyes widened hearing this. "Well not Supergirl, but you were called Snowbird." _***1***_

  
Kara was surprised herself. She recalled that last year, Oliver became the Flash while Barry was the Green Arrow. Did the new universe they had supposedly created was a lot different than the one they had lived in previously? _Only time would tell._

  
While Oliver couldn't imagine having powers like Kara. It took him some time to get used to being a speedster, but being a Kryptonian? That would've taken even more time. After all he had spent quite some time training with Clark, her cousin.

  
Oliver asked incredulously "Snowbird? Really?"

  
Lena smirked "Yeah. And Kara was looking badass in Green Arrow suit."

  
Kara couldn't find the words that she would be able to say about the scenario that supposedly happened. More so, it was difficult imagining herself as Green arrow.

  
Seeing both of her partners surprised and quiet, Lena annoying said "I swear to god, if Barry had anything to do with this...."

  
Oliver replied "Uh...I don't think it's Barry's fault. Hopefully not."

  
Suddenly both the cellphones of Kara and Oliver started ringing. Looking at each other, they picked up and set it on speaker.  
Oliver greeted "Hello Cisco. What's the matter?"

  
"Hi Oliver. Listen, where are you at the moment?" Cisco asked.

  
Oliver hesitantly answered "Uh...home, I guess."

  
"I guess?"

  
"Cisco..." Listening to Oliver's tone made him gulp. He then managed to speak out "Uh...Thawne's back, with an army of Shadow demons. We're planning to defend the attack, so it's all hands on the deck situation."

  
Kara assured "Don't worry Cisco, we'll be there."

  
Cisco was surprised, he asked "Wait a minute...Kara? How are you there at Oliver's place?"

  
Oliver replied "Long story. Where do we meet you?"

  
Cisco said "Star labs. Use the extrapolator to get here. We'll be waiting."

  
Lena had guessed that there was a situation that needed their intervention. After all, she knew the lifestyle her partners had. "What's the matter?"

  
Oliver answered "Another trouble. Gotta go to S.T.A.R Labs now."

  
Lena said "Very well. Let's get ready."

  
Kara was surprised. She asked nonetheless "Uh...are you coming too?"

  
"Yeah, why not? After all, I have been helping as tech support and occasionally in the field too."

  
Oliver tried to find the words to say. "Uh......Alright then. Let's go."

Suddenly Lena speeded out of the room, surprising both Oliver and Kara.

  
Oliver was baffled "Wait a minute....is she a Kryptonian too?"

Kara couldn't believe what she saw "No! Not at all. Although I don't know how she became one."

Oliver sarcastically added "Great. More changes." He continued "Looks like we have the memories of previous timeline. When the universe was rebooted, it seems as if a lot of things changed too."

  
Kara nodded "True. Although we need to find a way to receive the new memories of what happened in this new reality. We can't just keep pretending for long."

  
"Right. Do you think J'onn can do that?" Oliver asked.

  
"I think he could. We'll have to ask him....Oh Rao!"

  
Oliver became curious "What is it?"

  
"Lena. Uh...we weren't on friendly terms when crisis occurred."

  
Oliver became interested in the matter "Go on."

  
Kara hesitantly continued "I lied to her about my identity. I treated her differently as Supergirl. And when Lena shot Lex, he revealed my identity to her. So we had a falling out because of it."

  
Oliver thought for a second on what Kara had told him."And you're worried that whether you should tell her the truth or not."

  
Kara was surprised at the conclusion Oliver had reached on "How'd you know?"

  
"Trust me, I've been through this turmoil a lot. I didn't know how to tell who I was when I came back from the island. You think that by hiding the truth, you're protecting them by keeping them out of the second life we lead, with time it becomes easier to keep it that way than telling the truth." 

  
Kara was astonished when she heard that. To be honest, she didn't expect the similarities in the life they lived, despite their differing ideologies, their views regarding how certain situations should be handled.

  
He continued "If you're asking me, I'd say come clean with her. Be clear about what you did and why. She may not like it, but I'm sure she'll appreciate you being honest with her."

  
Kara, after listening to Oliver, had decided to be clean. After all, last time Lex had manipulated Lena into believing that she didn't trust her by not letting on to her secret. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

  
"Let's catch up with Lena."

* * *

  
As soon as they entered the room Lena was in, she turned around "What took you guys so long?"

  
Oliver answered "Uh. Nothing. We were just discussing something."

  
Lena pointed at large cases that were present "Here. This case has your suit and the adjacent one has your gear."

  
As soon as Oliver opened the case, he saw a cape or very similar to it. He couldn't resist asking "Lena, is this a cape?"

  
"Yes."

  
Oliver became more confused "Why do I need a cape?"

  
Lena replied "In case you want to fly instead of speeding around."

  
This drew both Kara and Oliver's attention. "I speed around?" He asked incredulously.

  
Lena sighed "Please don't tell me that this suspected incident has caused your memories to be erased."

  
"I don't know."

  
Lena took in a breath "Last year, lex was experimenting on cloning Kryptonians, or how to make one. He succeeded in doing so, with the help of Red Daughter. Then he captured both of us and turned us. He dosed us off on Silver kryptonite so that we would attack Kara." Kara was shocked hearing what lex wanted to be done, although it wasn't far fetched.

  
Lena continued "Either we would kill her or she'd be forced to kill us. Either way, it would result in your death or suffering that you had to kill those who you loved. Then he would kill you himself. Then, finally he would go after your cousin."

  
Kara took in the information "Oh Rao....how did he got defeated?" Trying to inquire whether he died like the previous time by Lena or managed to escape.

  
"After his Lexosuit got destroyed, he was hiding in his safehouse. Since I had kept the ruse that I was in his control, he thought that I wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. But..I did." Lena took a deep breath "I killed him. Despite what I did was necessary as he would escape and repeat the same thing again and again, I felt bad, I felt depressed. But.." she looked over to Kara and Oliver "Both of you made me realize that I wasn't a monster, I wasn't a bad person. You both helped me to overcome it."

  
If Kara had any doubts about whether to tell her or not, there were gone now. She sighed "Lena, I need to tell you something."

  
Lena was curious about what Kara wanted to say. She continued "There's no easy way to say it, but there was a crisis in which all of the multiverse got destroyed. We managed to defeat the entity responsible and with Oliver's help, who became a Spectre, we restarted the universe, for lack of a better term."

  
Kara took a deep breath "In that timeline, you and Oliver weren't Kryptonians, in fact Oliver was from another earth. You'd killed lex, but he revealed the truth that I was Supergirl, and that everyone you trusted, kept you in dark. I thought about revealing my identity to you almost every day. Initially I thought that I was protecting you by not telling you. But later on it became easier to just maintain the delusion. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know before." She hung her head.

  
Lena listened to what Kara said, then decided to say what she wanted. "Well, it explains why both of you were confused. I take it that you don't have any memories of this new reality?"

  
Oliver shook his head "Unfortunately no."

  
"I see. Is there anyone who can help in this issue?"

  
Kara replied "J'onn might be able to. I think he would be coming there too."

  
"Thank you for telling me, Kara. I appreciate it. For now let's get back to issue at hand."

  
Kara teased "Snowbird, will you be wearing the cape?"

  
"I'm not wearing a cape!"

  
"You already did." Lena pointed at couple of pictures in frame. 

  
Oliver picked one up and saw the three of them in their suits, Kara in her blue one, Oliver was wearing a black with bright green piping, while Lena had similar suit as him, only difference being that the piping was bright red. But all three of their suits had capes. He also saw himself in a blue suit similar to Kara's, suspecting that this was the same suit he wore when he was.....exchanged with Kara. He didn't like the Snowbird name, for some reason.

  
Kara teased him again "Aw .... See? The cape looks good on you..........Snowbird."

  
Oliver got even more annoyed "Don't call me that!"

  
Kara said in a low voice "No promises."

  
Oliver shook his head in disbelief while Lena smirked.

  
As soon as he took the suit out, he realised that this suit was even better reinforced than the one he used to wear. Seeing his reaction, Lena said "I had created this suit to provide resistance against kryptonite weapons. After that battle with lex, I had improvised it further. After you wear it, tap the symbol in the centre. You can also use your heat vision if needed without deactivating the helmet. Also it has a deployable cape.......if you want it."

  
Kara remembered the suit she had worn in fight against lex, that had protected her against weapons he had used. She was really impressed by that, and could tell that the upgraded version was even better.

  
After Oliver had worn his suit, he tapped the arrow symbol in the centre. Suddenly the suit started getting even more armoured. He looked at his suit after the process had finished. Simply said, he was more than impressed. He had his quiver attached, along with a sword alongside it and took the custom recurve bow in his hand. 

  
Meanwhile both Lena and Kara had worn their suits. Kara still had symbol of House of El while Lena had the symbol L. Kara took the extrapolator and was ready to press the button.

  
"Ready?"

  
Both Oliver and Lena nodded. Kara pressed the button and jumped through the breach.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Barry was confused and was walking inq the cortex. After all he had seen Oliver die in front of him and now Cisco told him that he would be here. It wasn't mistrust on his part, he wanted to see his best friend, a person who was his mentor, who taught him to be a hero, who backed him up. He wanted to make sure this wasn't a hallucination or a dream.

  
Suddenly an alert rang out in the facility which drew the attention of members inside the cortex.

  
Barry asked "What is it, Cisco?

  
Cisco replied "Breach Room. Be ready, just in case."

  
"Will do."

  
Meanwhile Barry ran to room, with Caitlin in her Killer frost form, if needed be. The breach opened and three figures stepped out. They deactivated their helmets as to show their faces.

  
"Kara....Oliver?"

  
Oliver just smiled. "The hardass is still alive and kicking." 

  
Barry took a few steps slowly then speeded quickly to hug him. This took Oliver by surprise, but he accepted the hug from him, despite his tendency to avoid them in general. 

  
Barry hugged him tightly "I thought you'd died, Ollie. I thought I may never see you again. I'm so glad that you're here."

  
Oliver started getting a bit uncomfortable but Barry didn't let him go. After a few moments, he did. Oliver could see the joy and tears in young speedster's eyes. He let his hand on his shoulders to assure him.

  
Barry suddenly noticed the third member of the group "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before."

  
Lena smiled. "We haven't." She extended her hand "I'm Lena."

  
He shook her hand "Barry Allen."

  
Lena asked "If you don't mind me asking, are you affected like Kara and Oliver are?"

  
Barry raised his eyebrows "Uh....You know?"

When Lena nodded, he continued "Yeah. Only the people who were there for the final battle, I think are like that."

  
He then turned to hug Kara "It's good to see you Kara."

  
She hugged him in return "It's good to see you too."

  
Oliver asked "Have you called others?"

  
"Yeah, already did, they'll meet us here."

  
Suddenly another alarm went off. Cisco tapped a few keys, then spoke through the Comms "Clark, J'onn and Alex have arrived."

  
Kara said "Hopefully J'onn will be able to help us. It's weird without having memories of this reality."

  
Barry agreed "No kidding."

  
They met Caitlin near the entrance.

  
Both Kara and Oliver greeted "Good to see you, Caitlin."

  
"You too Oliver. You too Kara" at which she hugged her.

  
Caitlin greeted "Hey Lena."

  
Barry asked, surprised "You know her?

"  
Caitlin smiled "Yeah, I do. She's Kara's best friend, also in relationship with both of them."

  
Barry did a double take "Wait a minute, you mean Oliver and Kara right?"

  
"Yeah, with both of them."

  
Barry was shocked. No, he didn't mind Oliver and Kara together, he could see the attraction between them, despite Oliver's way of interaction during the dominator invasion. He was a bit sad that they didn't do anything about it. But both of them in a relationship with Lena? He had never expected it, to be honest. He really needed to get the memories to get an understanding of what had happened.

  
Caitlin asked "Oliver, I noticed that you're not wearing a cape."

  
Barry got confused again "Why would he wear a cape?" He then noticed that Lena did had a cape with her suit.

  
"Why wouldn't he? After all he's a Kryptonian too, along with Lena. And he has gone with the cape most of the time."

  
Barry's eyes widened "What? Oliver's ....a Kryptonian?"

  
"Yeah. Lena is too."

  
Barry started feeling a bit dizzy. This timeline sure had a lot of changes. He needed to meet J'onn right now! Otherwise he might go crazy soon at this rate.

  
As soon as the group entered the cortex, Alex rushed to hug her sister. After a while, Kara also hugged her cousin and greeted J'onn. Clark's attention went towards Lena, he stiffened a bit, but decided not to do anything. Of course, he always was a bit wary of Luthor family, so seeing Lena didn't help much. Meanwhile the group greeted the rest of the newcomers.

  
Kara inquired "Clark, are you also affected like us?"

  
"You mean, having no memories of this reality, but having those of previous one?" When Kara nodded, he said "Yeah, I didn't have the memories. Although then I caught up with J'onn, who helped restore memories of this timeline. Alex knows too."

  
Oliver asked "J'onn, do you mind?"

  
The Martian smiled "Not at all." He immediately touched Oliver's head and removed his hand after a few moments. Oliver felt dizzy for few moments, then recollected himself.

  
"It'll take some time to fully understand. Don't force it to make sense immediately."

  
After a few minutes while everyone had their memories restored, they focused on trouble on their hands, defeating reverse flash once and for all.

  
Oliver started speaking "We know that Thawne is coming with army of Shadows soon enough. While...."

  
Another alarm rang out, while three individuals stood at entrance of cortex, as they came out of the breach. All of the group stood their ground, ready to put up a fight if needed be.

  
"Who are you?"

  
The two individuals had a similar suit design to what Oliver had, except that they had a larger symbol of arrow in their suit and were similarly armed with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped along with a sword. While the third member had an lightning symbol similar to what Barry had, but the suit was a combination of violet and white.

  
"We have come here to help you fend off the attack. We thought extra help wouldn't hurt."

  
"That's good to hear, but how are we supposed to trust you?" Barry asked.

  
"We were told that this question would be asked from us. So let us prove it to you." One of the individual tapped his helmet causing it to retract "Remember, when you said that your earth could use Supergirl, to which Kara said that her earth could use an Oliver Queen. After which you teased 'Not the Green arrow huh?' I don't mind." 

  
Kara blushed at hearing that, while Barry was surprised. Why didn't he paid attention to that statement? Oliver now realized that she had a crush on him when he met her. He usually was good at detecting such things. 

  
The second individual also had her helmet retracted which revealed a girl, most probably 21 or 22 with black hair. She continued after the first one "Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero."

  
Lena as well as Kara were surprised about the fact that how the girl knew about their conversation. Lena however had a suspicion about how she learned about it and who she was. Only it would be revealed eventually.

  
Third individual who was also a girl removed her mask, revealing her short hair and added "Also uncle Oliver refused to hug you after the elseworlds, told you that you'd made him hug twice, after which he proposed a toast."

  
Alex as well as others did a double take "Uncle Oliver?"

  
The boy said "I think we should reveal who we are." He looked over to the two girls who agreed. He said "I am Connor Danvers-Queen or Connor Zor El Queen."

  
The second girl continued "Mia Luthor-Queen"

  
The third added further on "Nora Snow-Allen."

There was pin drop silence in the cortex about the revelation about the identity of the three individuals. Lena, however wasn't that much surprised as their statements had given her a hint. Meanwhile everyone in the cortex was shocked nonetheless, Barry even more so. 

  
He didn't expect that Nora would be back in his life after the new timeline had caused her to be removed from existence. Also this explained why Caitlin was acting a bit strange. He was so concerned by the fact that after flashpoint, Iris had moved to Coast city, that he didn't pay much attention.  
So eventually he got together with Caitlin. He liked her, but he wasn't sure whether he liked her as a friend or more. Caitlin was equally shocked to learn about existence of her future daughter. She'd wanted to say about their relationship, but when she observed Barry trying to find about iris, she had decided to keep the issue on the back burner for now. Now that they looked at them again, similarities between them and the younger people could be easily be seen.

  
J'onn broke the silence "As much as we'd like to learn about you, all of you, we still have trouble at hand, which we should deal with."

  
"Alright, are you sure you guys want to come with us?" Oliver asked, concerned about their training and capabilities. He was sure that he would've trained them when they were younger, but there was no harm in verifying.

  
Connor confidently said "Yeah, you trained us. Uncle Barry and Uncle Clark were a bit reluctant, but you convinced them to have us trained while we were young." 

  
"Some things never change, do they?" Barry quipped, earning a glare from Oliver.

  
Oliver said "Alright, some of us can keep the army occupied, but what about Thawne? We have to deal with him too."

  
Barry said "Leave him to me. I'll need Clark's help too."

  
Nora asked "Can I come too?"

  
Barry iterated firmly "No. And it's not because I doubt you. It's because his negative speedforce feeds off the positive one. The more speedsters like us in his vicinity, the more powerful he becomes. That's how he was able to create another copy of himself when I faced him last year. Clark helping me out will not grant him that advantage." _***2***_

  
Nora replied "Makes sense."

  
"We can either use forcefields to trap him or the bomb Cisco had modified which shrieve used on me originally." Barry proposed.

  
"There is another alternative. I had reverse engineered the technology my earth-x counterpart used to incapacitate Wally. All he needs to do is catch the arrow." Oliver added.

  
"Yeah, we can do that too, if needed."

  
Cisco interrupted "Sorry for the disturbance, but the legends have arrived."

  
Oliver said "Just in time."

  
The legends consisted of Sara, Mick and Ray. Nate and Ava stayed back on the ship to manage anything if needed. Sara hugged Oliver as soon as she saw him. The group greeted the legends except the future children. Before Sara could say anything, they greeted her.

  
"Hey aunt Sara!"

  
Sara was perplexed "uh...hi! Who are they?"

  
Cisco added "Long story short, They are Oliver's children along with Barry's daughter."

  
Sara let out a breath "Wow. How did you guys got here?" 

  
Mia smirked "Sorry Aunt Sara, but like you say, don't give future knowledge in the past. Also we did told two people about us coming here. We don't want to get them reprimanded"

  
Oliver noticed this and said "If you still need to know, you can ask later. We are going against Thawne and army of Shadows."

  
Sara asked "So Thawne was working with Anti Monitor?"

  
Barry responded "Looks like it. Since his boss is taken out, he's trying to continue what he was doing."

  
"So what's the plan?"

  
Kara told her "Some of us tackle the army while Barry and Clark face him. We either trap him with Anti speedster arrows or forcefield."

  
"Nanites arrow or the one used on Wally?"  
"I have both with me."

  
"So do we." Connor and Mia pointed out at the same time.

  
"Also, I have an idea" this caused the group to turn towards Oliver. "Barry baits him into chasing him, we make a forcefield trap to stop him, then fire the arrows which, if he catches will incapacitate him while we make sure that he cannot run away."

  
"Hmm..good idea. So me and Clark will be after him initially after which you'll join us in final attack on him. And the rest will fend off Shadows. Alright, any problems?" Barry asked, while he waited for the response from the group.

  
Alex asked "So who's staying here?"

  
Cisco said "Me, Caitlin, Mick in case this place also gets attacked. Prototype forcefield can be used immediately if you guys want, but it wouldn't sustain for more than a minute, so be quick."

  
Oliver inquired "But who will deploy it?"

  
Mia said "I will. Nora can help too."

  
Lena added "I'll help too. If any help is needed, I can contact Cisco through Comms."

  
Ray said "I can help you out too."

  
"Got it. Ready?" Barry asked

  
Oliver smiled "Let's go take him out."

* * *

  
The two groups had separated. Mia, Lena, Nora and Ray sneaked away to set trap at few locations while the remainder went to face off with Thawne's group. They reached the area and thawne quickly appeared, backed with Shadows.

  
Thawne smirked "Hello Barry. Like I told you last time, we would see each other in the next crisis. So here we are."

  
"I didn't know you would work under Anti Monitor, although I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you were working for the Nazis." Barry tried to provoke him.

  
"Oh no Barry, I wasn't working for them, with them. After all I wanted you to suffer, while their interests were in getting Kara's heart. Conquering this world would be a bonus. Unfortunately both the objectives didn't work out."

  
Barry added "So after you got freed, you went to work for him."

  
Thawne gave him a sinister smile "After all, some say I'm the reverse. I just expanded my definition."

  
Barry angrily said "It ends here!"

  
Thawne raised him hands, trying to mock him "Oh, of course. After all you're destined to disappear at end of this fight. If you want to say goodbye to anyone, now's your chance." When Barry didn't say anything he continued "No problem. Your choice." And then speeded away. 

  
Barry followed him along with Clark, while the rest of the group started fighting the shadow demons. They were changing their tactics as to prevent being cornered while covering each other's backs. Oliver drew his sword as to fight back and prevent his arrows to run out. Out of spur he tried to use heat vision on one of the demons. While it did hit accurately, he was surprised that his heat vision was of green colour rather than the blue colour Kara and Clark's heat vision had.

  
Oliver asked, surprised "My heat vision is green?"

  
Alex added "Yeah, and Lena's heat vision is red."

  
Cisco couldn't resist speaking "Kind of like RGB colour model, right? Three primary colours. I wonder if Mia and Connor have heat vision of different colour."

  
"Cisco....."

  
Cisco gulped "Yeah, back on task. Lena and Nora reported that they have set the trap. That's your cue."

  
Oliver replied "On my way."

  
Before Kara could speak, suddenly there was a burst of lighting and a batarang flew. 

  
"Miss us?" 

"Hey! Hey! Kate's here too." Kara said cheerfully, earning a small smile from Kate.

"Where are you going?" Jefferson asked.

  
Oliver answered "To deal with reverse flash."

  
"I'm coming with you, if you don't mind."Kara said, hoping that Oliver would agree.

  
"Sure. I could use a backup, if I run in some trouble." 

  
Oliver speeded away while Kara shot up in the sky. Kara was faster than Oliver, but the difference wasn't that much. Perhaps due to his conditioning, she thought. She reached the targeted spot while Oliver arrived a second later.

  
They got informed that plan was working. Barry had triggered Thawne into chasing him, while Clark was a fit far away, just in case he tried to do something, but being careful as thawne did had developed red solar grenades to deal with Kryptonians. Oliver and Kara reached at one of the designated points.

  
Kara smiled "Well, at least you didn't had to talk about not having super speed."

  
"Yeah, it does have its advantages."

  
"Uh..why didn't you fly? I thought you would." Kara asked

  
"I can, but I may cause some accident. To be honest, I wasn't totally confident in flying. But I do have experience in running, when Barry and me got swapped, plus I had practiced with Clark too. So I chose running..." Seeing Kara's reaction, he asked "What?"

  
"You just reminded me when Clark's parents told me about the initial times when he tried to fly. Don't worry." Kara assured him.

  
Their plan was working so far. They were tracking the race between thawne and Barry. The race neared the area they were in. Nora pressed the button as soon as thawne reached near the trap. This caused thawne to stop abruptly. Immediately Oliver fired two arrows at thawne. He caught them and smirked, but then the shock hit him, throwing him off balance. Suddenly two arrows went through his knees, which caused thawne to cry out in pain. 

Before he could move even a bit, Barry came up and knocked him out with a few punches to the face. He slapped the dampening cuffs on him.

  
Barry took a deep breath, looking at his nemesis passed out "Finally."

  
"Where will you send him now?" Clark asked.

  
"A.R.G.U.S . I can keep him in the pipeline, but he'll eventually escape. Although I'll personally make sure that his cell remain well guarded and he won't be able to use his powers again." Barry said.

* * *

  
The group was celebrating in the S.T.A.R labs hanger, the one where they had all gathered together to make a stand against the Dominators. It wasn't decorated like a place where a part would be held, but the group had learned the value of company rather than focusing on trivial issues.

  
Clark approached Lena who was talking with Kara. He stood near her.

  
Clark looked at Kara "Excuse me, If you don't mind, I have to talk to her. If you want to listen, I don't have a problem."

  
Kara cocked her eyebrow while Lena looked at her friend's cousin.

  
"I know that I didn't see eye to eye with your brother, but I shouldn't project his actions to you because you both share the same surname. So I am willing to give you a chance. I hope you understand." _***3***_

  
Lena replied "I'm glad that you are willing to look past the name. Not many people do. Thanks." She smiled.

  
Clark nodded and left.

  
Kara was, trying not to draw any attention "Should we talk to Connor and Mia? At one moment, I think we should and at other moment, I don't."

  
"I think we shouldn't. As much as I'd like to know about them, we'd changing a lot of things. If there are any troubles ahead of us, we'll face them together." Lena interlocked her fingers with Kara's, causing her to look in her eyes. "We both have made a lot of mistakes in the past, both in this reality and the previous one. But...I am willing to work it out and move forward, with you. I hope that's what you want too."

  
Kara smiled "I do." and leaned forwards towards Lena. She was a bit hesitant, but then decided to give in. They were a bit hesitant as their lips touched, but then both of them gave in the moment, kissing passionately, not caring if anyone would see or what they would say. After a while, they separated, their foreheads still in contact.  
Lena smiled "Why didn't I do that before?"  
Kara also smiled and said "Sometimes great things like in front of us, but we don't see them, out of concern or fear. I'm glad we took the jump."

  
Oliver reached next to them and faked a cough, drawing attention of both the women.

He smirked "Interesting, this point came in one of our talks with Barry when we were hanging out after he became the Flash."

  
Kara blushed a bit while Lena straightened "I think we should also address the issue of us being together."

  
Oliver said "It would be sooner or later. As much as three of us have memories of being together, hanging out, and a lot more...." Oliver didn't say more, but the way he looked told volumes. This time, Lena also blushed at the mention of their.... activities. "But I think, we shouldn't just jump into it. We should take time to learn about each other and manage to give each other time too. It's not just me being with Kara or you, but also you being with her. That's my thoughts on the matter." 

  
"I agree with you Ollie." Kara said, but then realized that she had subconsciously used his nickname. She blushed again while Lena smiled looking at her. Oliver came close to her and whispered "Also, I don't mind if you want to progress to more than a kiss. I'll cover up for you both." And then winked at both of them. Kara gently slapped his arm, blushing like a red beet in response to which he chuckled. 

  
Lena took it a step further "Aw....you do look cute when you blush."

  
"Oh Rao, stop it!" Lena just laughed.

* * *

  
Oliver left to catch up with Barry. As soon as he came close, he could tell that he was in a shock. Oliver carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Barry turned, still staring at his phone.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I can't believe it, but it's my dad. He's alive. He called me just a while ago, while we was with David Singh, Joe and Tina McGee."

  
"The chief of CCPD? And Mercury labs head?"

  
"Yeah, apparently my father didn't got killed by zoom and married Tina two years ago. While the chief was the one who took care of me after the alleged murder of my mom in this reality. Also that iris is now living in Coast city and Me and Caitlin become a couple." Barry told him, with a shaky voice.

  
"And you feel like this is just a dream from which you'll wake up?" Barry barely nodded. "It's not only you. My mom, Sara's dad and Samantha is alive too. William's staying with her for a while. I have contacted them after the mission. To be honest i didn't believe it at first, but I had verified. You should do that too, but from what I believe, it's valid. Meanwhile, on the topic of you being with Caitlin, give it a chance. There would be a reason why Iris had moved to Coast city. Find out why and then decide what you want to do. Like in my case, Felicity left after i had found Walter, and moved somewhere else. She already has a family, and even if she didn't, considering what we went through....I wasn't sure that I wanted to go through that all over again. So I decided to move on. So whatever you choose, I'm with you." 

  
"Thanks. I'll think on it. However some of the conversation we had just now included things only me and dad talked about, when I used to meet him in prison." He took a deep breath "I don't know how I feel, to be honest."

  
"Then afterwards, go meet him. Spend time with him." It would be a bit difficult, but you'll do it. Believe in yourself." Oliver then patted his shoulder.

  
Barry immediately hugged him, Oliver just sighed but accepted it. When he separated, he saw Oliver smiling brightly. 

  
"You usually don't accept hugs, certainly don't smile like that. Looks like Kara had a good influence on you. Also being a Kryptonian could be another reason behind it too."

  
Oliver nodded "I guess."

  
Barry smirked "I leaned something interesting...." Which drew Oliver's attention. "Snowbird?"

  
Oliver exasperated "Really Barry? Seriously?"

  
"I remember you being the Snowbird, but it would be interesting to see you like that in action." Barry started to laugh seeing Oliver's reaction.

  
Oliver was even more annoyed "I am not using the nickname Snowbird!"

  
"Too late!"

* * *

  
_**A/N: I thought it would be a good point to end the one shot. Now some things I have altered in the shows to make more sense.** _

  
_***1* It is taken from a pic depicting Oliver becoming Supergirl [With actual long hair] and Kara being the Green arrow in elseworlds [instead on Barry and Oliver swap]. If anyone wants, you can see it on arrow subreddit. I posted it nearly two weeks ago.** _

  
_***2* This is my reasoning as to why reverse flash was capable of splitting into two, thus the surge in power and making Nora and Barry chase him around.** _

  
_***3* This is based on the assumption that Lena and Clark had little to no interaction at all. I don't remember them interacting, but correct me if I am wrong.** _

  
_**Let me know whether you liked this one shot.** _  
_**Till next time and stay safe.** _


End file.
